Death Warrant
by MiggglyPuff
Summary: a sad one-shot! read, rate, comment!


(This one-shot came to me while I was looking in the mirror, thinking about how I should get a tan while I'm in Florida… btw, thnx to my friend, the person who this story is told by, so thnx (I'd say ur name, but u'd kill me at school :P), your the best!)

I didn't envy her. I felt sorry for her. She was literality _dieing _to be with him. She said she was just feeling a little under the weather, but I could see the bites on her neck. No amount of make-up could hide them. I was talking about my friend, Beryl, and her _boyfriend_, Jasper. I hated, no, _despised _him. Sure, he was cute and all, but he was drinking her blood, for Pete's sake. I'm glad I wasn't that stupid, and fell in his arms like she did. Although I was his first choice, she was sorta his back-up plan. Not everyone knew what he was, just me, Beryl, and his family of course. The rest of his family was 'vegetarians' but he wasn't.

I had to watch her every day, dieing. Its painful, and sad, but she didn't realize that there was no happy ending for her. She just kept saying, "We'll be together forever, he'll turn me, and we can live happily ever after." Then she'd do this dreamy little sigh, and go back to daydreaming about him.

But I knew the truth, that he was just using her, playing with her like the cat does with the mouse. Every day she grew paler, more sickly, and less like herself. I would tell her so, and she would just laugh and say it was out of her love for him that she let him drink from her. I confronted him multiple times, telling him to leave her alone, but he would push me back and laugh at me. Saying, "She's mine, and you'll get her back when I'm done with her, got it?" Then he'd walk away.

I knew I would never get her back, she was gone from my life forever. He'd kill her, and then move onto the next girl who falls for him. I can remember the conversation we had when _he _decided he was hungry. It was the last time he fed from her, I made sure of that.

"I like Mudkip, they are so much cooler than Cindaquil. Who wants to have a fire on their back? Its handy for roasting marshmallows, but that's about it." That's what she had said, and I was ready to respond with a inside joke that we used for almost anything we liked.

"In Soviet Russia, Mudkip like you!" And we'd started laughing, remembering the caption from a picture that she had shown me earlier, which was a guy in a Mudkip suit hugging some random guy.

He walked up, and not bothering to say anything, he just extended his fangs and sunk them into her throat. It was disgusting, and after he drank his fill, he walked away, leaving Beryl woozy and paler than before. It was then she collapsed, her eyes rolled up in her head.

She was taken to the hospital after I called 911, and was suffering from what the doctor called anemia, which meant she had almost no blood left in her body. I was ready to kill him. She had barely survived, only after having a couple of blood transfers. I couldn't stand watching her die like that, by _his hands. So I did the unthinkable. _

_Its been a few months, and she's alive and fine. She hates me now, taking away her 'true love'. But if she'd listen to me, she's understand that I did it for her. I found him, and I traded my life for hers. So now, I'm in her place. She's rosy and happy, just like she should be. And I'm pale and sickly, the food of a vampire. Soon, I'll most likely die from anemia, and he'll find someone else. Not her, I made sure of that. I made him swear he would never lay a hand on her, not even after I die. And I know he'll keep his word. He may be a vampire, but he if he swears on something, then he doesn't break it. _

_Whenever he feeds from me, I think of whom I'm doing it for. Her life is more important anyway… She's okay now, safe and sound. But I signed away my life. Forgive me, friend. _

_(srry if it was a little depressing, but I needed a good friend story, and a vampire one at that. THIS WAS A ONE-SHOT! I am not adding to it! Leave some comments, I live off of them! They make me so happy :D flame me if you want, but I 3 ur comments anyway!)_


End file.
